venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: Jeff vs Casket
Jeff the Killer faces his deadliest rival...Takes place 4 years after CreepyPasta Highschool. Chapter 1: Jeff Wrapping it's tentacle around the remote, Slender Man squeezed the remote to the point of it exploding, causing the TV to turn on. "Jeez, Slendy. You know who much those things cost?" a 14 year old boy said, wrapping a white mask around his face and wrapping a brown jacket around him. "I'll get a new one!" an abnormally tall being with a blank face that had nothing on it but a cartoony smile and two dots as eyes, wearing a black suit with red, blue and purple dots on it said. "We're broke, Splendy." Slender Man sighed in annoyance. "I can sell flowers in the park!" He suggested, holding his finger up. Slender facepalmed with his tentacle. "I'm going out to see if Glitch Man needs any help on fixing your forest after that idiot set it all on fire." A 16 year old boy with a light brown jacket and a black mask with red markings on it said. "Sure, just remember to feed Smile Dog." Slender Man waved goodbye to Hoodie. A couple hours later... Slender had his hands over his non-existing ears, and his tentacles wrapped around his hands. "TOBY! STOP WITH THE SINGING PRACTICE! I'M SORRY I SIGNED YOU UP, YOUR JUST HORRIBLE!" Slender cried. Masky pushed two pillows onto his ears, Hoodie put ear plugs on, and Jeff almost cut his ears off, but Toby stopped playing before he could. The masked teenager stomped to the living room. "That singing was kinda good I think," Toby sighed and layed down on the couch, taking off his mask and cleaning his goggles, his hand twitching. "That. Is. It. I'm out! Goodbye! See ya next week!" Splendor Man said with an angry tone, the first time he sounded angry since...He was born. "You made me loose the 9000th level of an MLP game that I was working on for 2 DAYS! And you, my brother, YOU KEEP CALLING ME A FLOWER LOVING HIPPIE! I am taking a break. Jeff your in charge!" the angry twin of Slender slammed the door shut and got in his car, driving to who knows where. Everyone stood in shock and stared at the door. "Toby, your in charge." Jeff said and threw him the house keys. "R-Really?!" "Yep." "YAY!" "Are you insane?! TOBY?! The last time he was in charge the house was set on fire!" Masky whispered into his ear. "I already put the matches in the basement. He ''never ''enters the basement. Never." "Sigh, I just hope your right..." he sighed and started playing Mario-Kart 8 on the Wii. "Now, time to go face my number 1# rival! Chapter 2: Jimmy Casket Casket's POV: I got out of the rusty, wet car that I've been sleeping in for about a week in. Gripping my knife from my pocket, I walked in circles,,,'Where to go...Where to go....' I thought. "OOoohh! Pie! I love pie!" I said atloud, seeing the giant P.I.E building. "Well, atleast when I loot it from victims." I darkly muttered and sprinted to the building. Toast's POV: I was woken from screams, screams that I haven't heard since 2003. The entire building was woken up..The screams of bloody murder. "I ain't got bloody time for this.." I muttered and rushed down the hall, pushing the double door open to see a pile of dead P.I.E agents and police officers on middle of the floor, with a teen standing infront of it. Dark blue jeans, bright blue shirt (That was torn a bit), messy black hair, and a knife with red liquid dripping off of it. "J-J-Jimmy....What the h-" the killer punched me in the gut, and bashed my face into the wall. "JOHNNY!" he kicked my stomach with his knee cap and grabbed my shirt, next thing I knew I was flying across the room. I simply closed my eyes and held my breathe. 'If he can't see you breathe, your stay alive.' I remembered the P.I.E Training. and layed there on the floor. The madman coughed. "Well, that was fun." he muttered and laughed like a dieing man, it made me shiver. He started taking money from the corpses he had murdered. When he was finished, he simply walked out the door like nothing happened. I gasped for air and got up, and checking everyone for pulses.